


Chat Blanc Alternate Ending

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Season 3 Spoilers, Yandere, mlb spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Chat Blanc gets a hold of her earrings before she could get a hold of his akuma.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	Chat Blanc Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Y e e t

"Looks like I win, Marinette." 

Bunnix could not believe the horrifying situation unfolding before her very eyes. If only Marinette had been quicker. He had taken her miraculous while she was stalling him. Chat had been smarter than what he made himself out to be. 

Bunnix feels herself slowly disintegrate into thin air as she watches. She tries to intervene, she reaches out through the portal, her other leg and arm completely gone. Throwing what's left of her in she falls and tries to stand up but to no avail she fails in doing so. 

"Bunnix! I'm so sorry! He was too quick for me!" She could hear Marinette's voice from the distance slowly getting closer. 

Marinette finally reaches her and gets on her knees. Marinette attempts to hug what's left of her. 

"Is that what brought you back from the dead?Such a pathetic state she is at right now." Another voice from the distance could be heard getting closer as well. 

"Chat Noir, please I beg of you, return my miraculous this instant and I can help you be free from that akuma. We can turn everything back to normal, I promise." Bunnix could feel her other leg disappear as well.

"I apologize for having to decline your offer my lady but now that I have your miraculous it is I who can everything back to normal." 

"Chat...You don't have too, please." Bunnix pleads, Marinette hugs her tightly.

"Chat Noir-" Before Marinette could finish what she was about to say Chat interrupts her. "It's Chat Blanc now, and now that I finally have your miraculous I can change everything back to the way it was, when we loved each other." Marinette gives a confused look.

"Why are you giving me that look? Don't tell me you don't remember...All the time we spent together. All the memories we shared..." Marinette still looks at him confused. "It's her fault isn't it? She travelled back in time to mess with our love." Chat continues, his vision is set on bunnix who was slowly disappearing on the ground while Marinette hugs her torso. 

"But do not worry, I have other solutions for such problems. Once I make my wish I'll give you everything you could ever want, we could even get that hamster you always wanted." 

"Chat Noir, please I know you're in there, please just please, stop." Marinette stands up and runs towards Chat in an attempt to grab his bell. Unfortunately for her Chat gets a grab of her before she could do so and tosses her at the ground. 

"I apologize but Chat Noir is gone." 

Bunnix disappears. 

He can finally fix everything. He can finally be together with his lady again. His precious bugaboo. His Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> Ye I was cringing while writing this. Honestly I think this is terrible but I just had to let this outta my system. Sorry for how terrible this is.


End file.
